


Adjusting

by stcrmpilct



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Menstruation, Trans Male Character, Trans!Poe, Transgender!Poe, bc it is mentioned in the story, i tagged menstruation incase ppl get triggered or something, it's not what u think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcrmpilct/pseuds/stcrmpilct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn have a new found love for each other, and Finn doesn't care about anything that Poe's done or any secret that he has. But Poe's a little nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjusting

Finn slowly opened his eyes to a bright white light from the ceiling. He squinted his eyes instantly and rubbed them. He tried to sit up slowly and felt a strong stretch of his back. He suddenly remembered all that had happened before he went out. Then, he started to freak out a little, when Poe walked in.

"Poe!" He called out. Poe stopped in his tracks and had a huge grin on his face. "Finn! I thought you'd be out longer but this... you're awake!" He ran over to his side and grabbed his hand. "H-how long had I been out?" He asked. "Only about three days, I think. And, don't worry, Rey's off to find Luke. She sent back a report that she did find him, and they're probably doing whatever it is that jedi's do." Finn's eyes got huge. 

"Wait, Rey's a jedi?" He cocked his head at him. "Oh! You don't know? Rey has the force." Finn raised his eyebrows.

"Huh, that's new!" He laughed. "Yep. Hey, I'm gonna let everyone know you're okay and I'll be back." He put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him and then ran off.

Poe couldn't have been more happier.

\-----

A week had gone by since he woke up. Poe was by his side for every second. He was trying to help him out in anyway he could. Finn was getting better by the second. The scar on his back was merely a cut as it turned out, it was a miracle.

It was just past dinner and Poe had gotten back from taking their trays back to the dining hall. Poe sat back down and messed with his datapad. Finn sat up slightly and looked over at Poe. "Hey," Poe looked up at him. "Do you think we could go outside for a while? It's kinda stuffy in here." Finn asked. Poe gave him a side grin. "Sure. Hey, maybe while we're at it, I can show you my X-wing!" He winked at him.

Finn found a spot on the grass right by the ship. He pulled his legs up to him and rest his head on his knees. Poe and BB-8 were over there, working on a blaster that had gotten shot out at Starkiller base. He just gazed at Poe. He loved to watch him, whatever he was doing. He had a nice figure, he thought. He blushed at the thought.

The sun was just resting over the horizon. Poe walked over towards his and knelt down in front of him. "You ever been in one of these?" He pointed back behind himself. Finn shook his head 'no'. He stood up and held his hand out to pull him up. "C'mon, I'll show you." He opened the cockpit and pulled out the ladder and Finn climbed up in there. Poe stood up on the ladder.

Finn was mesmerized by it all. He didn't want to touch anything though, he thought he might blow the whole thing up. "This here will start it up." He leaned over to press it. Finn's smile grew larger as he heard the engine roar up. He felt the vibration of the ship and he laughed.

Poe loved him, he realized. Him smiling, being happy, was all he ever wanted for him. He showed him more of the ship and Finn was soaking it all up. Finn was glad he got out of his room, just really to spend more time with Poe, alone.

The two of them got out and sat by the grass. Shoulders touching. The two of them were quiet but content with themselves. BB-8 was rolling around and Finn was just watching them. The both laid back to look up at the sky. They start talking about hundreds of things, till it got dark out. At one point, they even held hands. They both were oblivious to their love, both so nervous to say anything.

They went back inside when they realized it was almost midnight. Finn hung his jacket over on the chair next to his bed and got in it. "Well, I guess you seem alright by yourself tonight." Finn got upset that he was insisting he leave. "Y-you don't have to leave. I like having you here, if you don't mind." Finn suggested. Poe ran his fingers through his hair. "Really? I actually like staying here too... It's nice to stay with someone." He smiled lightly at him. "I can sleep in the chair if you want, not like I hadn't done it before." He laughed breathlessly. 

"I can share." Finn blurted out. He realized how goofy that sounded now. "Ar-are you sure? I mean..." He sat at the edge of the bed. "No.. It's okay. I lo-like your. company." He felt like a dork right now but Poe loved it. He scooted up to the head of the bed. The two of them were nervous at this but they did like the thought of it. It wouldn't have been weird if they just... said it.

"Finn... I gotta admit, this is sorta uncomfortable for me.." Poe sighed. "I-I'm sorry, you can leave if you want or... I don't know." Finn was frozen. "No, no.. It's weird because I.. gotta tell you something." He grabbed for Finn's hand, brushing a thumb over it. "Finn... man, I can't even say it." Poe closed his eyes tightly. "I like you, Finn? I think." He tilted his head and hid his face in his free hand. "No!! No, you don't! Are you serious?" Finn was ecstatic, smiling as wide as he could. "W-well, yeah. Yeah! If that's.. okay?" He was almost hysterical.

"Aha, yeah! I love you!-" He brought a hand up to cover his mouth. Poe's mouth dropped and he let out a laugh. "Oh my gosh, I just said that..." Finn whispered. "I'm glad you did." Poe smiled at him. Finn looked down at their hands. "So... what? Are we like, a thing now?" Finn sheepishly asked. Poe let go of his hand and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Oh, that can be arranged."

\-----

The next morning, Finn woke up around 10 and Poe was in the shower. He couldn't believe what he said last night, he thought it was all a dream. 

"I love you!" He thought. He wanted to get it off his chest ever since he woke up from his small coma and saw Poe. It was a weird feeling, but it was there.

He waited for Poe to come out. He was dressed and had slightly wet, fluffy hair. "Hi." Finn said. Poe sat next to him on the bed. "Good morning... boyfriend." He nudge his side and Finn giggled. "Hm... I like the sound of that." Finn whispered. Poe pulled him in and kissed his cheek. Finn felt electricity through his whole body. Poe pulled away and rested a hand on the small of Finn's waist. "I could get used to this." Poe whispered in his ear. Finn melted at the feeling. 

The two of them spent the day together, they couldn't keep their eyes, or hands, off each other. It was subtle though, they didn't rush it. 

Days went by, and when Finn was getting more mobile, Poe thought Finn could stay at his place sometime. Poe's room was much more lived in. There was even a space for BB-8 to just sit and go into sleep mode. Pictures of the crew were hung all over the place, they all looked so happy. He had no idea a team could be so close, and loving.

He never got that with the First Order.

He went over for another visit after dinner. Poe opened the door and pulled him in for a hug. "Hey, sweets." Finn giggled. He secretly loved to be called little nicknames. He pulled away and smiled at him. "Hi. I'm glad you invited me." He rubbed the back of his head. "Hell, I'd let you move in, if you want." Finn's eyes lit up. "Are you serious?" He was about to take him up on that offer. "You might have to take that up with the droid of the house." He pointed slyly over to BB-8. "BWIP BWOO?" BB-8 burbled. The two of the laughed.

"They'll warm up to you, if you let them." Poe patted his shoulder. Finn stood over by his dresser, looking at the photos again. There's one he missed. It was of him and Poe, sitting out on the grass. Poe was smiling while Finn was embarrassed and hiding his face. There were three other pictures Poe put up from a date they had outside, just cloud watching. It was the cutest thing he'd ever saw.

"This ones my favorite." Poe walked over and wrapped an arm around his waist. He pulled one down that was them just staring at each other, smiling, holding hands. "I look like a dork!" Finn laughed at himself. "But it's cute! I love it. I love you." He set the picture down and leaned in and kissed his cheek. Poe barely pulled away and Finn turned to face him and pulled him in for a kiss. It took Poe by surprised. He pulled him closer and cupped his cheek. Finn wasn't very good at kissing, since this was his first, but it was sweet. He smiled against his lips. Finn pulled away and his eyes fluttered open. "That.. is something that I could get used to."

\-----

Finn sat on Poe's bed while he was in the bathroom. He heard Poe curse from the bathroom so he stood up and knocked on the door. "Are you okay?" Finn asked. He peaked the door a little and Poe was wearing shorts but had blood dripping from his thigh. He wiped himself up quickly. "No! Don't come in, uh, I'm fine..!" Poe exaggerated. "Poe, what happened?" Poe was hyperventilating when Finn walked in. "Hey! Hey, it's okay, I'm here." Poe was trying to hold back his tears. "I.. I didn't want you to see me like this." Finn's heart sunk. "Poe..?" Finn held his hands to reassure him. 

"I should have told you this before.. but I was afraid." Poe rested his head against Finn's chest. "What? You can tell me." Finn whispered. Poe looked him dead in the eyes. "Finn... I should have told you this when.. you told me you loved me, for god's sake." Finn was all ears, and he didn't care what Poe had to say, it didn't change the fact that he loved him.

"I'm trans. I was afraid to tell you because of what you might think and it's... fucking awful of me to keep it from you, I know." Poe let out a sigh, "I don't even know anymore." Finn didn't expect that, but he was glad that Poe was brave enough to come out to him. "Poe, It's okay. I don't know what it's like, but you can tell me anything you need to." He pulled him close and held his hand on the back of his head. He petted his head. "I feel awful for just dumping this on you." Poe sniffled. "It's okay. I'm glad you did."

"I'm surprised you didn't noticed these." He put a hand up to his chest, brushing over the scar tissue. "What are these?" Finn asked. "I got chest surgery just two years ago. Which, to the contrary, is the best damn thing I've done because having to bind hurts like hell!" He let out somewhat of a forced laugh. Finn lightly touched his chest. "Did it hurt?" Poe shook his head. "I was out cold, but afterwards it was hard to move. Sometimes they even still feel a little sensitive." Finn gave him a small smile.

Finn let Poe calm down in the bathroom by himself and he waited out on his bed. Poe couldn't stop shaking. He planned to tell Finn, obviously, but definitely not in a vulnerable way like this. He wanted to just lock himself away for the embarrassment and fear he felt all at once. But, he couldn't have been more happier with Finn, though. He pulled a sweatshirt on and stepped out.

He laid next to Finn, facing away from him though. Finn placed a hand on his waist and Poe scooted closer to him. Finn held him tightly and pressed his lips to the back of his neck. "I love you, Poe. So much." Poe intertwined his fingers with his. "I love you, too. A lot."

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok this was a little short but there'll be a sequel or WHATEVS to this that might involve the Nasty haha bare with me please


End file.
